conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dev271
Please do not add your nation into Altverse until you have properly went through the application process and been accepted by the community consensus. You can do so here and if you are approved, only then may be authorized to add your nation onto the page. I however, have added you onto our page as a tentative member meaning that you are in the process of application. If you do not seek to join, I will remove it at once. I appreciate your cooperation. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:45, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :My user talk page was not the right place for the application but thank you anyways :) Talk:Altverse is the actual site to apply. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 08:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Application I will respond to it as soon as possible when I have time. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 07:22, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: India Once again, I will not formulate an opinion until you have satisfied the demands of who still finds your project as a nuclear state as merely an attempt for power-grabbing. Please continue negotiating with him as I am unqualified for this particular application. Unfortunately, even if I were to give you my support, your application would most likely still be blocked by other members who do not feel confident yet. All I can tell you is that I hope for all the best. Collaboration is not necessarily for everyone is what I will end at. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:09, June 23, 2015 (UTC) To be totally honest I prefer this version of India to the current one as removing Pakistan and Bangladesh creates more historical and geopolitical headaches then it solves. That said I still have problems with India being a nuclear state and Pakistan not being one (as the Pakistani military governments especially the one led by not only were strong ally's to the USA but also didn't care for India) as well as several other concerns but it is better then the current larger incarnation. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 16:35, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Pakistan though has played a huge role in international affairs, much more then India (unless you plan on India being the global centre of Islamic terrorism/having funded the Taliban and al-Qaeda). Nations like Britannia are player controlled and have had their history amended so the changes it brings to other nations is minimal. The same can be said to nations like Wabash and Brazoria whose pro-US stance has meant in Altverse the US is still a power. Your India on the other hand would see Pakistan become much weaker, or not see the rise of Zia-ul-Haq who not only funded the Islamist insurgents in Afghanistan but also trained and gave shelter to many other Sunni terrorists, which helped see a rise of Sunni Islamism around the world. Zia-ul-Haq's other strong policy was to develop nuclear weapons for Pakistan, something he got away with as he was one of the US's biggest allies as he funnelled US aid to the insurgents in Afghanistan. If Pakistan didn't have nukes its likely he would not have been in power, and thus Islamic Sunni terrorism would not nearly be as prevalent across the planet, which would mean the Middle East would be a very different place. Removing Pakistan altogether may mean the USSR would have made more gains in Afghanistan unless India gave haven to the Taliban. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 16:51, June 27, 2015 (UTC) The biggest problem I have is Nepal's incorporation. Nepal has successfully throughout history beaten colonial invaders back from their territory thanks to being enclosed by mountains. I highly doubt the British would have been able to defeat the Nepali's due to problems navigating the terrain - its also why they suffered repeated losses in Afghanistan and never made a serious attempt to invade Bhutan. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 15:30, August 25, 2015 (UTC) The British could never have easily conquered Nepal. The terrain is just hard to fight in unless you have local knowledge, which the British did not meaning in would be a long, costly campaign. The Anglo-Nepalese War was extremely expensive to wage (moreso then the campaigns against the Marathas and the Pindaris), which made the East India Trading company uninterested in annexing the whole territory as they would gain little profit in return. Administrating Nepal would have been a nightmare due to the difficult terrain (its why they gave the Terai lands back to Nepal). On top of that China had a vested interest in the region. It made sense for the British to have a buffer against China, so if China ever invaded the (nominally) independent Nepal would fall first, not any territory in Britain's most valuable colony. Its same reason Britain never fully invaded Afghanistan or Iran as they made for excellent buffers against Russia. The Wakhan corridor was made so the British didn't have Russians on the boarder with India. Nepal (and Bhutan) similarly cut off chunks of the boarder with China. In sort, annexing Nepal would have been costly, difficult and ultimately require more manpower to defend against Chinese interests. Its is also likely that when India became independent Nepal would opt to become independent. In that scenario it would hard to annexe Nepal as its terrain would have been difficult for the Indian Army to navigate, unlike Hyderabad which was completely surrounded by India. Even if India tried it may have found resistance from China/Tibet, who would want to take Nepal into their sphere of influence. Seeing as the Chinese/Tibetans had more experience navigating mountainous terrain they would find it easier to occupy Nepal then India would. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 16:11, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Application First of all, hardly anyone uses the forums anymore so I haven't checked on it. Second of all, you accuse me of inaction as though I should have done more. I have from when the time arose, offered my thoughts and suggestions but made it clear I would not make a decision unless you recrived the approval of the other members. If you haven't noticed, the other applications have not neen touched on because none of those applicants are around. We do not blindly accept everyone left and right–the overwhelming majority simply will not have the time or dedication to work on their articles and for that, we do not wish to clutter our project with non-commitals who either cannot contribute due to real life constraints or because they have no interest. I think after all these attempts to apply, you should ask yourself honestly if Altverse is so worth it and if so, why you have have yet to be accepted. I admire your persistence but being unable to be approved over this application is not unintentional–your articles and editing philosophy remain incompatible with the project. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 11:17, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:The End of History I'm sorry to say this, but whilst your request to join End of History is appreciated, I have to say that my personal project is closed to other users and is not ever going to be a shared world. Morraw (talk) 11:22, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Application (Rejected) Up until now, I have always said I would not voice my opinion until the others have expressed theirs favorably. Now, I've changed my mind and speaking for the rest of the project, we all agreed to '''unequivocably reject' your application of India. The answer is . Any future attempts to apply as India at this point will be ignored. This will be the final time any of us will, as a collective, choose to address your page. For almost a year, your application has still failed to meet the standards of Altverse, and our trust in you as a compatible partner in the project remains low. While I understand you're noticeably frustrated, vandalizing and broadcasting it on Altverse's page is no excuse and if you do it again, you will be temporarily blocked. If you continue to bother me or Dog, or any of the others on this wiki about this application, you will be blocked. I will be straightforward: Please stop trying to apply to Altverse. Maybe the first few times still had hope, but admit it, at this point, even you have to agree that this is getting ridiculous. Learn to take a hint, and it will help you greatly in life. I hope for all the best, whatever that may be. Cheers. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC)